<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parking Lot by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314840">Parking Lot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead or Alive (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A grassroots show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parking Lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for drabblesoup, 'four season' <s>total landscaping's parking lot</s></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's a parking lot." </p>
<p>"Better than a basement," Mila replied. Besides, it was a <i>nice</i> parking lot. "And it's summer. We'll fight under the stars..." </p>
<p>"And the glow of the sign of the adult bookstore over there," Tina added, pointing. She smiled, at least. </p>
<p>They'd promised themselves to grassroots shows for the year, whenever they could. Good publicity, Tina said. Mila just liked getting out of the city now and then. </p>
<p>The equipment looked to be in good condition, Mila thought as she looked at the ring's ropes. It'd be fun-- A paved paradise... </p>
<p>Or a nicely landscaped parking lot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>